


Complicated

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would she think that she could arrive at a simple solution when their very existence is the epitome of complicated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

They sit side by side on the couch in her makeshift quarters, shoulders touching. They say nothing, but the hard press of his bicep against her own says plenty. By now, they’d usually be in a state of partial undress, kissing and clawing at each other, as if trying to become fused into one single being. Things are different now. She’s closer to death, and he’s farther away than he’s ever been.

This is one of her few remaining good days. Doc Cottle says she’s likely to experience a worsening in her symptoms any day and that she should enjoy whatever time she has left. _You’re dying. At least live while you can._ That’s why she put in the call to Galactica. That’s why Lee Adama is sitting beside her.

Laura is well accustomed to long, drawn out silences; she employs them as a tactical strategy in her line of work. But right now, it feels like a waste of the precious little time she has remaining. Dying has made her blunt, has hardened her to these moments.

“Kara?” she asks, staring at the bulkhead.

He tenses, and she knows her suspicion is correct. Laura recalls the kiss that the pilots shared when Starbuck returned with the arrow. She had felt like a voyeur watching his display of affection. She was surprised by how jealous she wasn’t; somehow, it helped her to understand the man. So much about him had begun to make sense.

“My father?” he asks, avoiding giving a response to the question which needs no answer.

Does she love Bill Adama? She’s not sure, but she might. She’s certainly closer to him than she had been prior to their excursion on Kobol. Since the attacks, the majority of her time has been spent in the company of an Adama. Is it because of her feelings for Bill that she no longer seeks Lee’s companionship, or is it because of Kara Thrace that Lee no longer offers it?

When she doesn’t respond, she notices that he nods solemnly.

They don’t love each other. Perhaps they did, once, when the world was ending and they had only each other. Now, with the possibility of salvation looming in the future (for everyone but Laura), they’ve begun to hope again. They’ve begun to look past convenience. They’ve been forced to accept that there may be other more suitable options. Dreams, once a novelty, now seem worth grasping.

“Should I go?” Lee turns to look at her, his handsome face drawn and burdened with the knowledge that he’s not with the woman he really wants.

When did life and love and emotions become so complicated? This is a question she asks herself daily, but she knows she’ll never discover the answer. Why would she think that she could arrive at a simple solution when their very existence is the epitome of complicated?

“No,” Laura replies, clasping her hand in his own. She threads their fingers together and squeezes, realizing that the treads of his veins resemble those of his father.

Bill isn’t there. She may love him, and she may die tomorrow, but she chose to spend this rare good day with Captain Apollo. And, despite the fact that Lee is pining for the blonde pilot, he chose to come. None of it makes sense and, for Laura, it doesn’t have to.

Lee is with her, her constant friend and advisor and lover, and it’s enough.

-


End file.
